Ale impreza!/Transkrypt
:Twilight Sparkle: Denerwujesz się? Nie ma żadnych powodów do stresu. Nic się nie bój, wszystko będzie dobrze! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, powiedz tym motylkom w brzuszku „spadajcie, motylki”. Poznamy nowych przyjaciół, będzie super. :Twilight Sparkle: Uuuch… :Fluttershy: Na pewno też się stresują tak samo jak ty. :Applejack: Planujesz tę balangę od paru tygodni. Wiesz już wszystko o naszych gościach. Będzie gitara, mówię ci. :Twilight Sparkle: głęboko Macie rację, ale Equestria i Yakyakistan nie otworzyli swoich granic od setek księżyców. Co więcej Yakyakistan jest tak daleko na północ od Kryształowych Gór, że żaden kuc nawet tam nie dotarł! Ale się Księżniczka Celestia zdziwi, jak się dowie, że przyjaźnimy się z yakyakickim księciem! Oddychaj, oddychaj… :Spike: trąbi :się rozwija :Książę Rutherford: Kucyki! Witam was, kucyki! :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Wasza wysokość Książę Rutherfordzie, w imieniu naszych obywateli witam Was w Equestrii. :Książę Rutherford: To honor. My jaki liczymy na wielka przyjaźń między kucyki i jaki. Przyjaźń na tysiąc księżyców! :Twilight Sparkle: Pewnie wasza wysokość jest głodna po podróży. :skrzypi :Twilight Sparkle: Przygotowaliśmy bankiet z tradycyjnym yakyakickim jedzeniem. :Książę Rutherford: Jeśli nie być idealnie, jak być wściekły. Jak zawsze być wściekły, jak coś nie jest idealnie. :Twilight Sparkle: przełyka :Książę Rutherford: wącha przeżuwa wypluwa To nie smakować yakyakickie jedzenie! Złe jedzenie i jak już wściekły! :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: ryczą :demolki :Pinkie Pie: Teraz możemy się troszkę zestresować. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Ale impreza! :ściany spada :Applejack: Te jaki to mają dziwny sposób na powitanie. :Rarity: Różnimy się trochę. Znaczy… bardzo. :Rainbow Dash: Chyba pobili mój rekord w zbiciu największej ilości przedmiotów w minutę. Patrzcie, nawet trofeum popsuli. :Twilight Sparkle: Wystarczy im pokazać, jak fajnie zdobywać nowych przyjaciół, zanim Księżniczka Celestia pojawi się na naszej imprezie. Dobra, to która z was przeczytała siedmiotomową historię Yakyakistanu, którą wam poleciłam? :Rainbow Dash: Aa… coś mi wypadło. :Pinkie Pie: Ja tak! Wiecie, że jaki żyją tak daleko na północy Kryształowych Gór, że mają non stop śnieg. Dlatego mają futerko, żeby im było ciepło. piszczy :Applejack: Chyba dlatego wszystkie zwierzaki mają futerko, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: No wiem! Jaki są takie ekstra! :pęka :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, oprowadziłabyś ich po mieście? Wiem, że musisz też ogarnąć tę imprezę, ale dzięki tobie poczuliby się jak u siebie. :Pinkie Pie: Luz, kochana, zostawiasz ich w dobrych kopytach. :Twilight Sparkle: Pamiętajcie, Equestria ma być dla nich drugim domem, więc musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby nasz kraj przypominał im Yakyakistan. :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma sprawy! :Twilight Sparkle: Super. To w drogę, nowi przyjaciele czekają! :Przyjaciółki Twilight: przytakują :Applejack: Wiem, że jesteście szlachetnymi wojownikami, którzy stronią od zbędnych luksusów, dlatego ja i moja rodzina będziemy zaszczyceni, jeśli zatrzymacie się w naszej stodole podczas wizyty. :Pinkie Pie: Przygotowałyśmy z Applejack takie same łóżka jak te, na których śpicie w Yakyakistanie. :Książę Rutherford: Hmm… To idealnie. :Pinkie Pie: Możecie tu spać calusieńki dzień. Przyda wam się dużo energii na imprezkę dziś wieczorem. :Applejack: Och, no i jakoś poszło. :Książę Rutherford: Stać! To nie yakyakickie siano! :Pinkie Pie: No bo nie mamy siana z Yakyakistanu, ale postarałyśmy się o najbardziej podobną wersję na rynku. :Książę Rutherford: Nieidealnie! Jaki zniszczyć! :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: ryczą :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, masz jakiś pomysł? :Pinkie Pie: A teraz specjalna premiera spektaklu. Przed wami zwierzątka prosto z Yakyakistanu! :zwierzątek :Książę Rutherford: Zwierzątka słodkość. :Fluttershy: Och, całe szczęście. :uderzenie :Książę Rutherford: Stać! Te rogi oszustwo! To nie być yakyakistanowe zwierzątka! Jaki psuć! :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: ryczą :pęka :Pinkie Pie: O, dobra… Jeszcze uda nam się coś wykombinować. Tak myślę. :Rarity: Tak, to jeden z moich ukochanych materiałów – bardzo rzadki. Importowany z Kryształowego Królestwa, żeby zaspokoić wasze gusta. Mam nadzieję, że będzie prze… przepyszny. :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: wypluwają :Książę Rutherford: To nie smakować jak yakyakicki materiał! Jaki zniszczyć! :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: ryczą :Pinkie Pie: Wszystko będzie dobrze… Z czegoś muszą się ucieszyć… w końcu. :ćwierkają :Pinkie Pie: No, moi drodzy, lepiej trzymajcie wasze oczy, bo zaraz wylecą wam z orbit! Tak będzie fajnie! :Książę Rutherford: Oczy, trzymać się twarzy! :Pinkie Pie: Dawaj, Rainbow Dash! :grzmi :Pinkie Pie: Jak śnieżek w Yakyakistanie, prawda? Bo śnieg to śnieg, nieważne, skąd pochodzi. :Książę Rutherford: się To nie yakyakicki śnieg! :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: ryczą :Pinkie Pie: Naprawdę?! Nie no, serio?! :Applejack: Wiecie co? Nie jest… aż tak źle. :Rarity: Nawet spoko, bym powiedziała. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, mogłoby być lepiej. :Fluttershy: Jakoś super to nie jest. :Pinkie Pie: To jest porażka! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, dzisiejsze przyjęcie jest naszym kluczowym punktem programu! Jaki mają zapomnieć o tym felernym dniu, tak? Bo jak nie będzie idealnie, to znowu wszystko rozwalą, a ja nie wiem, ile rozwalania to miasto może jeszcze znieść! :Pinkie Pie: Dam sobie radę na bank. No chyba. Może… :Applejack: Jesteś najlepszą organizatorką imprez w całej Equestrii! :Rainbow Dash: Będą się świetnie bawić! :Fluttershy: Bo jak nie ty, to kto? :Rarity: Mamy stuprocentową wiarę w twoje możliwości, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: To będzie najbardziej wesoła superimpreza na świecie… Oby. :Rainbow Dash: Dlaczego oczy ci tak dziwnie latają? :Pinkie Pie: Same tak robią, jak się stresuję! śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobiła. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też nie! To lecę, pa! :Pinkie Pie: się Gummy, co ja teraz zrobię?! Zaplanowałam tyle super rzeczy na imprezę, ale wszystko mi rozwalą! Nigdy nie poczują się u nas tak jak w Yakyakistanie! Są tacy przewrażliwieni! Nawet Fluttershy ich zdenerwowała! Fluttershy! Potrzebny mi nowy plan, i to natychmiast! To nie będzie impreza w klimacie Yakyakistanu, jeżeli tam nie pojadę i nie przywiozę czegoś z powrotem! :Gummy: liże :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Gummy, ty mój geniuszu! całuje :Twilight Sparkle: A to nasz słodki Cukrowy Kącik. Nasi cukiernicy starają się upiec tradycyjny yakyakistański tort. :Książę Rutherford: Dobra ilość ekstrakt waniliowy wielka sztuka. :Jaki: A-ha. :Twilight Sparkle: Poczekajcie chwileczkę tutaj na mnie. :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Jak tam przygotowania do imprezy? Robię, co mogę, ale teraz wszystko w twoich rękach! Pinkie? Gdzie jesteś?! :Twilight Sparkle: zębami Znalazłyście ją? :Fluttershy: Przeszukałam cały las z Angel, ale… :Rainbow Dash: Powietrzny rekonesans też nic nie dał. :Applejack: Ja całą farmę przeleciałam. Ani śladu Pinkie Pie, ale znalazłam sztuczną szczękę Babci Smith pod domem, czyli spory sukces jak dla mnie. :Rarity: Przepadła jak kamień w wodę! :Twilight Sparkle: A co z imprezą? To nasza ostatnia szansa! Co my teraz zrobimy?! :pac :Gummy: blerf :Twilight Sparkle: czyta „Nie martwcie się, wrócę w samą porę na przyjęcie. Buziak, Pinkie Pie.” Jeśli Pinkie twierdzi, że wróci, to znaczy, że wróci i już. Musimy jej zaufać, prawda? nerwowo Nie histeryzujmy! :Fluttershy: Spokojnie, Twilight. :Applejack: Jeśli chodzi o imprezy, to ta dziewczyna wie, co robi. :Twilight Sparkle: głęboko Macie rację. Skupmy się na zabawianiu naszych gości, dopóki nie wróci. :Rainbow Dash: Bułka z masłem. :Twilight Sparkle: Rety, tort! :Pani Cake: Jeden kęs i wróci wasza książęca mość wprost do Yakyakistanu. się Oby. :teleportacji :Książę Rutherford: żuje Kucyki przesadzić z ekstrakt z wanilii! :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: ryczą :Twilight Sparkle: Tylko to przyjęcie może nas jeszcze uratować. :Konduktor: Następny przystanek: Kryształowe Królestwo! :Pinkie Pie: I tu zaczyna się moja przygoda. Wiem, co sobie myślisz. Po co jechałaś sama do Yakyakistanu, Pinkie Pie? Bo to ja organizuję imprezkę. Ten ciężar spadł na mój zadek i sama się z nim uporam! A jak imprezka ma się udać, to będę musiała wspiąć się na szczyt Kryształowych Gór, znajdę Yakyakistan i nie wrócę stamtąd z pustymi kopytkami. Dobry monolog był? :hamulców :Pinkie Pie: Pojechaliśmy w złą stronę? A gdzie śnieg? Czyli to taki magiczny śnieg w kolorze piachu? spluwa Nie, piasek. Ewidentnie piasek. :Konduktor: Dodge City. Koniec trasy, mili państwo! Wszystkie pociągi nam stanęły, owce robią sobie sjestę na torach. :beczą :Pinkie Pie: Nieszczęsne owce! Dzięki za pomoc, konduktorze! :plask :Pinkie Pie: Cherry Jubilee! :Cherry Jubilee: Pinkie Pie?! A właśnie myślałam, że to ciebie kątem oka zobaczyłam. :Pinkie Pie: Jak się masz? Wyglądasz super. Pomożesz mi? :Cherry Jubilee: Czuję się wyśmienicie i tak, wiem, wyglądam bosko. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? :Pinkie Pie: Słyszałaś o Yakyakistanie? Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak tam dotrzeć? :Cherry Jubilee: Niech cię kule biją, panienko, to twój szczęśliwy dzień! Sama się akurat wybieram na północ Królestwa z małą dostawą. Ale ostrzegam, złociutka, jesteśmy z chłopakami wyczerpani – całą noc liczyliśmy te wszystkie czereśnie. Hej, ty! Pobudka! :Pinkie Pie: Liczyliście czereśnie? Ile macie? :Cherry Jubilee: Czterysta siedemnaście tysięcy dwieście trzydzieści cztery. Iii-ha! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Moja misja wraca na właściwe tory. Przede mną bezkresna pustynia i już czuję, że niebawem wkroczę do ojczyzny naszych szlachetnych gości i wrócę z artefaktem, który pomoże mi stworzyć najlepszą imprezę świata! Dobry monolog był? :Cherry Jubilee: chrapie :Pinkie Pie: Cherry? Przepaść. Przepaść… :budzik :plusk :Pinkie Pie: Wstawaj! Wstawać! stęka Stooop! :piski :łup :Cherry Jubilee: się Przepaść mi się przyśniła. Przepaść! :Pinkie Pie: Przecież mówię. :pękają :gra :Książę Rutherford i Jaki: płaczą :Książę Rutherford: Muzyka wzruszająca i z dusza. :Twilight Sparkle: Fiu! :Spike: wzdycha Kiedy Twilight kazała mi grać na zwłokę– No, w sensie zabawiać was, pomyślałem, nie potrafiłbym się– :gra samo :Jaki: zdziwienie :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! :Książę Rutherford: Pianino samograj?! Muzyka kłamstwo! ryczy :zostaje roztrzaskane :Książę Rutherford: Żądamy impreza! Impreza teraz! Jak nie, to jaki sio! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie! Jeszcze sekundka! :Książę Rutherford: Nie sekundka! My iść już! Jaki na pociąg! Wracać z więcej jaki! Wypowiadać wojnę! :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: wzdychają :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzie Pinkie Pie? Co to jest?! :Applejack: He-he. Spanikowałyśmy i zaplanowałyśmy własną imprezę. :Rainbow Dash: Temat przewodni imprezy to panika. :Twilight Sparkle: Jaki wracają do domu! Co za masakra! Chciałam zrobić miłą niespodziankę Celestii. Teraz jedyną niespodzianką będzie niespodziewana wojna. :dmucha :Pinkie Pie: To były chwile grozy. My twarzą w twarz z mrokiem nieskończonych przepaści. W dół, w dół, w dół, dół… Aż tu nagle… Ha! Wonderboltsi złapali nas w powietrzu! Odwieźli mnie do Kuchattanu. Tam dobiłam do obwoźnej trupy, graliśmy koncerty tu i ówdzie. Zespół stał się sławny, mieliśmy szansę na sukces, ale różnica osobowości nas wykończyła. I wtedy zrozumiałam, że muszę ukończyć misję w Kryształowym Królestwie i dotrzeć do wrót Yakyakistanu. Finał jest coraz bliżej. To była niezwykła przygoda, która pochłonęła całe popołudnie. Niezły monolog? :Księżniczka Cadance: A więc jesteśmy: północna granica Kryształowego Królestwa. Za nią leży Yakyakistan. Żaden kuc nie powrócił z tej wspinaczki. Jesteś pewna, że musisz tam iść? :Pinkie Pie: Tak, jestem. :Księżniczka Cadance: Powodzenia, Pinkie Pie. :Twilight Sparkle: Jak może się tak spóźniać na imprezę? To do niej niepodobne! :Fluttershy: Pewnie stara się dotrzeć jak najszybciej. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie ma łeb na karku. :Twilight Sparkle: Obie macie rację, ale szkoda, że jej tu nie ma. Zrzuciłam na nią ogromny ciężar i do tego wszystkich zawiodłam. Zaraz będzie tu Księżniczka Celestia i dowie się, że nie mam żadnych nowych przyjaciół, tylko nowych wrogów. wzdycha :się uruchamia :Przyjaciółki Pinkie: krzyczą :skrzypi :ryki :Pinkie Pie: Hej, nazywam się Pinkie Pie! Szukam Yakyakistanu. No wiesz, odległa kraina z masą jaków. Obiło ci się o uszy? :Potwór: ryczy :Pinkie Pie: Ło, ho, ho! Spokojnie, nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego wszystkiego– :Potwór: warczy :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy I oto jest! Yakyakistan! :po śniegu :otwiera się :pęknięcie :Pinkie Pie: Nieeeeee…! niknie :Twilight Sparkle: Ooch, nic wam się nie stało? :Fluttershy: Nie wiem, czy mam oczy zamknięte, czy otwarte. :Rainbow Dash: Yy, chyba coś tam widzę. :brzdęk :Rainbow Dash: U! Ach! Nie. :zapala się :Przyjaciółki Pinkie: Oooch! :Applejack: Patrzcie na to! Pinkie Pie ma foldery dla wszystkich kucyków w mieście! :Fluttershy: I wypisała rodzaje imprez, które lubimy. :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie ma supertajną jaskinię imprezową?! Ale akcja, no nie wierzę! :Fluttershy: czyta „Twilight Sparkle lubi lody waniliowe, czerwone balony, tańczenie,…” :Twilight Sparkle: Dokładnie! :Fluttershy: „…ale boi się quesadilli.” :Twilight Sparkle: To nieprawda! Ale za dużo w nich… ych, sera. :Pinkie Pie: Nieeeeee! Nie! Wróciłam do punktu wyjścia! Gummy, byłam tak blisko uratowania naszych relacji z jakami. Zamiast tego zawiodłam wszystkie kucyki. :rozmowy :Applejack: Chodźcie tutaj! Notatki o imprezie, którą zrobi na pięćdziesiątą rocznicę ślubu rodziców! Ale przecież oni są młodzi! Och, zaplanowała im też setną rocznicę… i pięćsetną. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie miałam pojęcia, że wkłada w te przyjęcia tyle pracy. :Rainbow Dash: Chyba jest lepiej zorganizowana od ciebie, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: No już się tak nie rozpędzaj. :Rarity: Szkoda, że jej tu z nami nie ma. Wiedziałaby, jak bardzo doceniamy jej ciężką pracę. :Pinkie Pie: Dziękuję! Dziękuję! Też was strasznie kocham! Wszystkie naraz! się :Twilight Sparkle: Wróciłaś! :Pinkie Pie: Próbowałam dostać się do Yakyakistanu, żeby przywieźć coś na naszą imprezę i w ostatniej chwili moja szansa przepadła! się Nigdy w życiu nie pracowałam ciężej nad żadną imprezą, a i tak jestem megaporażką. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, nie jesteś porażką. :Fluttershy: Zrobiłaś wszystko, co w twojej mocy. :Rainbow Dash: Znasz kogoś, kto by przejechał całą Equestrię, żeby uratować jedną imprezę? :Pinkie Pie: Wiecie co? To była bardzo ciężka podróż, ale wszystkie kuce, które spotkałam, były takie takie pomocne. Szkoda, że jaki nie chcą nas docenić. Przecież Equestria jest taka piękna i przyjazna! wzdycha Przyszedł mi do głowy taki pomysł, że normalnie oszaleję! :Twilight Sparkle: Już za późno. Jaki wyjechały ostatnim pociągiem. :Pinkie Pie: Ee, nieprawda. chichocze Mówię ci, nie ma to jak porządne stado owiec na torach. :świst :Fluttershy: My, ee, mamy wejść po zjeżdżalni, czy co? :Książę Rutherford: Jaki utknąć! Czemu pociągi nie jechać?! ryczy :Pinkie Pie: Może to trochę dziwne wyznanie, ale KOCHAM OWCE! Zatem, jeśli panowie pozwolą, pora na imprezę! :Jaki: wzdychają :rozmowy :Książę Rutherford: się :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Pinkie. Szybko się z tym uporałaś. Nawet jak na siebie. :Pinkie Pie: No wiadomka, że tak. Jestem dobra w tym, co robię. Wasza wysokość, odnieśliśmy same porażki, robiąc wszystko, aby Equestria przypominała wasz kraj, ale kiedy wróciłam z mojej podróży, nareszcie coś zrozumiałam. W Equestrii nigdy nie będzie tak jak w Yakyakistanie, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może być waszym drugim domem. Dlatego chcemy wam pokazać to, co tu najbardziej kochamy. I wy też to pokochacie! :Książę Rutherford: Różowy koń pracować ciężko, żeby jak zadowolony w dom. Teraz jak szczęśliwy. Wojna nie będzie. :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Książę Rutherford: Konie i jaki, przyjaźń? :Pinkie Pie: Tysiąca księżyców? :Książę Rutherford: Tysiąca księżyców! :Wszyscy: się :Księżniczka Celestia: Jestem pod wrażeniem, księżniczko. :Twilight Sparkle: śmiech Staram się tylko zdobywać nowych przyjaciół. :Księżniczka Celestia: I świetnie sobie z tym poradziłaś. Ty i twoje przyjaciółki. :Książę Rutherford: Różowy koń, ty rozumieć jaki teraz. :Pinkie Pie: Ooo, jaki słodziak! :pauza :Pinkie Pie: wysiłkiem Wow! Za mocno! Okej, okej, okej! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Party Pooped pt:Transcrições/Festa Estragada Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu